


Dark windows

by wincestsong



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amazing friends, Anxiety, Caring Jared, College, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Head trauma, Headaches, Hospitalization, Hot, Hurt Jensen, Jensen/Noah(brief) - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Soccer, University, Violence, asshole Jared, at first, concussion, cursing, jared/jensen - Freeform, past abused jensen (short), sweet jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestsong/pseuds/wincestsong
Summary: !This story contains bad language, some violence, mental health issues and kisses in the dark.!Jensen is somewhat anxious person who is tired of everyones crap and he's starting a new life at the universtiry, with his friends Danneel, Chad and Misha. And this sweet boy Noah, who likes him very much.And then there's Jared. He's sweet, and funny and everybody adores him. Except Jensen. After all, he's the asshole who gave him a bloody nose, because of a simple misunderstanding. But this only gets the ball rolling, until unresolved issues land Jensen in a hospital.Will they finally make up? What will Jared uncover about Jensen's past? Where will their fate lead them?_______________________________It started bloody, will it end like it too?





	Dark windows

**Author's Note:**

> i love ending chapters with a bang.

This story contains bad language, graphic scenes and most of the things that are most likely considered bad by society.

(Also friendship, love and fucked up humor)

You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter O n E**

 

JENSEN'S POV

****

Jensen was exhausted.

University had him tight by the balls and he was almost ready to admit the defeat.

_Almost._

He had a shitload of work waiting to be done, two essays, which were due tomorrow, and it was 2am.

Jensen sighted and banged his head against the wall.

Apparently, studying journalism, working and having a social life was much harder than he expected it to be.

If only he hadn’t let Misha drag him to that fucking party, he’d be asleep right now. All he did was watch everyone drink, maul each other in the hallways and then Jared fucking Padalecki decided to show up, acting like he owns the place.

Jensen let out an angry huff.

He couldn’t stand the guy.

He was giant, flopping around, smiling at everyone, like a hyperactive puppy, and everyone adored him.

 _Everyone._ Even his friends.

And probably wanted to hook up with him too. After all, he was hot, Jensen couldn’t deny that, he wasn’t blind.

But the guy was a total fucking jackass, in Jensen’s experience.

He tried talking to him a couple of times, well, more likely asked him to move when he was standing in a way or when he dropped all of his stuff on Jensen’s table - but mostly Jared either ignored him, or brushed him off like he was just some bug crawling on his clothes, not worth of his attention.

But even his friends swore up and down that he was nice to everyone.

Well, except to Jensen.

Jensen shook his head, and concentrated on his work.

Tomorrow he had a big day ahead.

                           

 .o.

His head was killing him.

He finished writing at 5 in the morning and had about 30 minutes of sleep.

On top of that, he almost fell asleep in Mrs Green’s lecture, and she gave him a private lecture afterwards. Not like he listened to her screeching like a banshee at him and threatening to fail him this semester if he doesn’t pay attention.

That woman couldn’t stand a sight of him, Jensen was sure. But he had no idea why.

By now he was sure that he had this vibe or something, that made people just go at him. It was either his attitude or his looks, or god knows what else, and frankly, Jensen had no intention of changing anything. He was too tired for that crap anyway. Fuck them.

He mostly never initiates fights, but sometimes finishes them. If his anxiety doesn’t finish him first, of course.

“Hey, Ackles!” a voice from behind him shouted.

Jensen turned around, to see Tom Welling smirking at him. His buddies, including Jared, were standing near by, talking, but clearly hearing every word.

“What do you want, Welling?” he asked, trying to show his unenthusiasm as much humanly possible.

“Do you make every lady scream like that?”

“Do you make anyone scream, at all?” Jensen shot back. Well, more like said it sternly, because if he screamed his head would split in two and it would be the end. “Or can you relate, since you’re the one who ends up screaming?” he asked, smirking to himself.

“You little shit!” Tom growled, clearly wanting to rip Jensen a new one for what he said, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “I’ll show you how to fu-”

“Oh, I’m sure you would, but frankly, you’re not my type.” Jensen smirked again, seeing how Welling was clearly offended and _pissed_ at his statement.. As if that actually mattered.

The other guys laughed.

“Besides, some of us actually have a functioning brain, so, I’m gonna head to class. Ciao!” he waved, turned around and walked away from the group.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Ackles!” Tom shouted.

“I bet you’d rather kiss it, Welling” Jensen shot back, and heard the guys booing and the whole hallway roared with laughter.

He smiled to himself and walked away, heart pounding in his ears.

He won.

****

      .o.

****

Library was _way_ too crowded for his liking.

Actually, it was packed, there was only one table with any free seats left.

Just great.

He hated being around people he didn’t know.

But he’s got work to do. The faster he does it, the sooner he can go home and sleep.

But his luck, apparently, ran out today, because 20 minutes into reading Jared with two of his friends sat down at his table.

Just great.

To his surprise, they didn’t bother him too much. Not at first. He expected snarky remarks, especially after what he said to Tom Welling earlier, but they kept to themselves, laughing occasionally.

But the more time passed, the louder they got, and the more Jensen’s headache grew.

“Jen? You alright?” a quiet voice muttered right next to his ear and he jumped.

“Jeez, Danni, warn a guy next time, huh?” he hissed at his friend.

“Sorry” she apologized. “But seriously, are you alright? You’re pale as hell, Jen” she muttered, looking worried.

“I’m-”

“Come on, let’s get outta here.” she didn’t wait for an answer, just grabbed his stuff and urged him to stand up.

Jensen complied, not having the strength to argue. When he stood up he noticed Jared staring at him, frowning. He looked a bit concerned.

Yeah, right. As if the Boy Wonder could actually be concerned about him.

He didn’t see Jared’s gaze following him all the way out of the library.

****

      .o.

****

“Dude, you need some weed, you’re too stressed” Misha put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Jeez, Mish, seriously, you gotta throw that shit out”

“Never, buddy, weed and I are best friends”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Danneel shouted from the other room.

“You are, but you don’t help me to get laid now, do you?” Misha yelled back, and laughter erupted.

“Seriously, I gotta finish this essay, and your party could wait.” Jensen argued.

“Dude, you need to relax, you’re like, _seriously_ tensed. Your muscles got so many cramps in them I’m surprised you can walk. No wonder you keep getting headaches. I’m not saying you gotta drink, but come with.” he urged.

“Is someone talking about party here?” Chad entered the room, big lazy smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah, trying to get Jens to come with”

Chad glanced at him.

“About time, Jenny here needs to relax a bit. Or to find someone who will help him relax” he grinned.

Jensen groaned.

“Fuck off, Chad.”

“He’s not wrong!” Danneel yelled from the other room. “You’ve been cranky, maybe if you get laid it will go away!”

Everyone laughed.

“Guys, I seriously hate you” Jensen groaned again. His friends were way too interested in his sex life.

“You love us” Chad came closer. “Seriously, man. We’re all going. Might as well tag along. It’s Friday, you can do all that shit later. Hell, I’ll even write it for you if you go. Come on.”

“Gee, fine!” Jensen rolled his eyes and turned to walk to his room. “You guys are unbearable.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Jenny. Get ready.” Chad shouted after him. “You’re gonna be thanking me when some dude is sucking your dick!”

“Shut the fuck up, Chad!” Jensen yelled back and closed his door.

Sometimes he wonders how he ended up with friends like this.

****

  .o.

****

The party was wild.

It was packed with people, everyone was drunk, high or both.

Jensen had a drink or two too, mostly because Chad almost poured them down his throat, then wandered off after some blonde, but not before telling him to blow off some steam. Nothing new.

Jensen just shook his head and went around to find his other friends, he had no interest in chatting with strangers.

He spotted Misha on a sofa, surrounded by at least five people, who were intently listening to whatever he was saying.

No surprise there either, Misha had this way with words that made everyone listen to him. And when he was high, he wouldn’t stop blabbering. About everything. It’s better to leave him be.

He should find Danneel.

Jensen had no intention of getting fucked up tonight, or even laid, so he could at least make sure his friend gets home safe. With perverts all around, it’s not safe for a girl like her to wander around alone.

Fifteen minutes later, he found her in the bathroom, getting rid of her dinner.

“Should i even bother?” Jensen asked.

“If you say ‘i told you so’ i will personally remodel your face, Ackles” she snarked.

Jensen laughed. “Okay, okay. Let’s get you home, alright?” he helped her to stand up. “What the hell were you drinking, Dan?” he asked, when she almost face planted on the floor.

“Shit, I don’t even know, ‘s was s’methin’ pink” she giggled.

Jensen sighted, but proceeded to help her out.

When they got outside, he called a cab and waited. His friend was sitting on the grass, she was basically asleep.

This is gonna be a fun ride, Jensen thought.

This wasn’t the first time he had to get her home after a party. Danneel liked to drink, she loved to party and there was nothing Jensen could do about it, but help her in situations like this.

After a couple of minutes, the cab was there.

Jensen immediately told the driver their address, then proceeded to get Danni off the ground and into a car. She wasn’t very helpful, just muttered something that sounded like ‘thanks’.

Jensen finally got her inside and was halfway on top of her, trying to put a seatbelt on, when someone yanked him out and then punched him in the face, hard.

Jensen yelped and found himself lying on the ground, then someone kicked him to the side.

“That’s not how you treat a girl you sick fuck” someone spat at him and he opened his eyes long enough to see Jared Padalecki getting into the cab with Danneel.

What the fuck was that?

Jensen slowly sat up, feeling his side burning, his head was pounding.

Seriously, what the hell? He may not like Padalecki, but who gave him a right to punch him and drive off with his friend?

Jensen felt blood dripping down from his nose on his new t-shirt.

That asshole ruined his shirt.

Jensen pulled out a phone and called another taxi.

This night couldn’t get any worse.

So much for relaxing

****

  .o.

****

“Dude, what the hell happened to your face?”

Jensen walked into the kitchen at 3pm, hoping for some not-so-morning coffee. To his surprise, Chad was already up.

“A guy thought i was some perv when i tried to get Danni home. So, I got my face remodeled.” Jensen explained, although he wanted to forget it ever happened.

“Shit, Jenny, gotta be more careful.” he went up to his friend to take a closer look, when Jensen hissed and jerked back, once Chad’s arm made a contact with his side. “Anything else you wanna tell me?”

“I might have gotten kicked in the ribs once as well” Jensen muttered, when he saw his friend’s face clouding with anger. “Don’t worry, Chad, I’ll be fine in a day or two, besides, think about how it looked from aside. Some guy trying to get a drunk girl into a car. You would have done the same thing.” Jensen reasoned.

“Sure, but it doesn’t give a jackass permission to go kicking people around, especially when he doesn’t know the situation.”

“Yeah, but still.”

Chad stared intently into his eyes long enough to make him uncomfortable.

“Who was that guy?” he asked eventually.

“Chad-”

“Tell me. I’m not gonna let some asshole go around, beating you up,” _not again_ , was left unsaid.

Jensen was sure that his friend meant business. Both of them had history with this kinda thing. Chad knew what happened to him in the past, it wasn’t unusual for him to be protective.

“It was Jared” Jensen muttered, then looked fiercely into his friend’s eyes. “Don’t you dare to go to him and start something, Chad. Yeah, he misinterpreted the situation, but that’s it.” he had no idea why he was protecting the guy.

Once more, Chad stared into his soul, until he found whatever he was looking for in Jensen’s eyes, and nodded.

“Alright, fine.” he turned to make some coffee for himself. “Does that mean a chance of you two hooking up is gone?”

Jensen almost choked on his coffee, his cheeks turning red.

“I was never going to hook up with him in the first place, dude!” he shouted, but his friend just smiled at him.

“Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that, Jenny. One day you might even believe it yourself” Chad said with a solemn voice, while shooting dirty looks his way.

“Oh, shut up, Chad”

****

   .o.

****

Danneel was genuinely surprised that Jared has done such thing.

“But he’s extremely nice!” she proclaimed. “He paid for my lunch when i forgot my wallet. He was really sweet!”

“Yeah, Dan, I can _feel_ that” Jensen stressed a word feel, and saw his friend wince in sympathy.

“Yeah, but like you said, he probably misinterpreted the situation. He would never punch you without a reason!”

“How’d you know, Danneel?” Jensen asked. “You don’t even know the guy!”

“Well, yeah, but he’s not a violent person. Remember when on Monday I came to get you at the library?”

“Yeah, so?”

“He approached me the next day, asked if you were okay.”

The young man stared at his friend, surprise written all over his face.

“Why the hell would he do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you looked three seconds from keeling over?” she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Seriously, Jen, for a moment I wanted to take you to a hospital. You were white as a sheet, and I’m not exaggerating. I’ve never seen you have such a bad headache before. I mean, i know now that it was a migraine and you get them bad, but- you scared me.” and from the look on her face Jensen saw, that she was actually scared that day. “So no wonder he asked if you’re okay. People care, Jensen.”

He almost snickered at that, but kept it to himself.

After a moment of silence, Danneel spoke again:

“Let’s have a Harry Potter marathon, what do ya say?”

“You know i hat- there’s no changing your mind now, is there?” Jensen wanted to argue, but saw a look on his friend’s face. “I know that look, you’re gonna do whatever you can to have your way. Resisting would be useless.”

“That’s right, Ackles, so buckle up and get ready to see the adventures of those who do not fear to face the dark lord!”

“Oh God, shoot me now”

****

   O.o

****

Next week started out better than expected.

Jensen made it into a soccer team.

Would have been great, but two of Jared’s pals - Christian and Steve - also made it into the team and were shooting him dirty looks.

Just great.

They were probably thinking he was some scumbag, taking advantage of the girls.

“Alright, guys!” their coach, Jeffrey Dean Morgan shouted, trying to get their attention. “Let’s just play three matches today, and I’ll let you off. We’ll see how everybody’s playing, you’ll get to know each other, and we’ll start to practice for real next week.” he announced and they started their game.

It wasn’t that bad, really. Except for the Chris and Steve duo - they kept bumping into him, elbowing him and doing whatever they can to cause him harm.

Jensen wasn’t really surprised, but he didn’t expect them to be so aggressive. Honestly, it was childish. Nothing he can do or say about that.

Not that he didn’t try. He tried to find Jared and explain, but he was nowhere to be seen.

When Misha found out, he was rightfully pissed. He suggested some disturbing ways to torture the Padalecki boy, but he told him to leave it alone. He’ll deal with it himself.

Danneel offered to talk to him as well, but she got the same answer as Misha and Chad did.

He doesn’t need someone else fighting his battles for him.

After the game, he dreaded going into the shower or even a locker room. He knew that things tend to escalate in there, where the coach can’t step in.

He couldn’t help but feel anxiety creeping in, making his heart beat faster and his arms shake a little.

“Hey, uh… Jensen?” a voice from behind him spoke.

He turned around to see a guy with short blond hair and a smile plastered on his face looking at him.

“Yeah?” he answered, stopping.

“I- I’m Noah” the guy introduced himself and Jensen noticed a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I was wondering, maybe you wanna hang out after this?”

Jensen instantly relaxed.

“Sure” he said with a smile, checking the guy up and down. He was hot, but looked a bit shy.

“Do you wanna go to eat somewhere?” the guy suggested, looking unsure.

“Good idea, I’m starving” Jensen proclaimed, smiling again. “Do you wanna go to the diner down the street? I’m kinda craving for some fries”.

“Hell yeah” Noah said, excited. “For a moment I was afraid you were gonna say you want some salad or some shit like that”

“No, man, I gotta keep my girly figure in tact” Jensen answered, swaying his hips, and both men laughed.

Maybe this practice didn’t go so bad, after all.

****

 O.o

****

That Noah guy was really nice.

He was from Ohio, studying psychology, the older child, and he seemed to really like Jensen.

He asked him out _again_ . They were gonna see a movie _or something_ tomorrow at 7.

Jensen was a bit surprised. It was hard for him to make friends. He didn’t have enough social battery to go out and hang out all the time.

“Uuh, Jensen and Noah, sitting in a tree-”

“For the last time, Chad, _shut the fuck up_!”

When his friend took an interest of where he was, they couldn’t help but throw dirty jokes and looks at him for the rest of the night.

“Man, we’re just glad you’re finally got yourself someone to fuck with.” Chad responded.

Jensen just shook his head, regretting ever telling them about Noah. Chad had zero filters.

“Dude, we hung out once, _once_! It wasn’t a fucking date, we’re friends!”

“With benefits!” Danneel interrupted and they all laughed again.

“Seriously, i hate y’all. I’m never telling you anything again” he crossed his arms, looking like a toddler who was denied a cookie.

“It wasn’t a date today, but it will be tomorrow!” Misha said solemnly, inhaling smoke slowly.

“Guys, seriously. I will put sleeping pills into your food so you would shut the hell up for a moment.”

“Alright, jeez, Jenny. We were just making sure you are being treated properly.”

“Whatever, you dirty minded fuckers. That’s all you think about these days.”

“That’s right!” Chad raised his hands up. “Because we know how to relax and we are being your senseis, we’re teaching you the art that was passed down on us from our ancestors.”

“Your art is kinda illegal”

“Well, duh, but it wasn’t years ago. They just prohibited drugs, cause they don’t like people they can’t control, also they don’t like us using substances that are altering our senses and opening our third eye and-”

“Okay, alright, we get it, Mish” Danneel interrupted.

“Good, because I’m kinda tired of speaking and wanna take a nap.” Misha replied.

“Yeah, how about y’all go do that, I got some work to do for tomorrow.”

“Sure you do” Chad smirked at him and laughed when Jensen groaned.

Today was a good day

****

 O.o

****

His friends were right.

It was a date.

Noah and he went to see some cliche horror movie, then went to a restaurant.

Jensen would have brushed it off as two friends having a night out, but at the end of the night Noah went up to him and straight out kissed him.

Jensen leaned in to the kiss, making it last.

After all, Noah wasn’t so bad, he was actually quite amazing.

And a great kisser.

And he smelled like strawberries.

“Thanks for tonight” Noah whispered, finally looking up to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“My pleasure” Jensen answered, almost stuttering. A kiss took him by surprise. But it was anything but a bad surprise.

“Would you uh- like to do this sometime again?” the boy asked.

“Of course.” Jensen smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

“I’d love that”

“Good”

They kissed again.

It was like sealing a deal.

****

 O.o

****

“I TOLD YOU SO!” Danneel screamed at him, jumping up and down on her bed. “I fucking knew it!”

Jensen went home and told Danneel all about his date.

Well, told her about it wasn’t exactly what happened. Danneel pried out every single thing out of him with her nagging, threatening to put spiders in Jensen’s coffee if he doesn’t spill everything that happened.

“What’s the noise all about?” Chad stepped into a room, looking like someone just woke him up.

“JENSEN WAS ON A DATE!” she screamed out, still jumping on her bed.

“Sheesh, Dan, people are actually sleeping around here” Jensen tried to make her to shut up, but no avail.

“I couldn’t care less right now, Jen. I’m EXCITED!”

“Well, congratulations, Jenny.” Chad patted him on the shoulder. Then he pretended to sniffle. “My boy, finally growing up”

“Shut the fuck up, you two. Yes, I went on a date. Big deal.”

“So, you two fuck yet?” Chad didn’t waste any time in asking.

“No, I’m not a whore, Chad. Not all of us go out with every single person they meet, you know”

“Dude, i don’t sleep with every single person. I haven’t slept with you or Danneel here, did I?”

Jensen groaned.

“When are you gonna see him again?”

“I don’t know. We both have lives outside of this, y’know.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Jensen’s phone beeped.

He looked up and both of his friends had the same expression on their faces.

“Oh, shut up” he said and walked out of the room.

Once Jensen locked his room’s door, he unlocked his phone, to see a message from Noah.

` _Hey, are you up?_ ` the message said.

` _Yeah`_ he answered, smiling.

` _Been thinking about you_ ` came a message seconds later.

` _Only good things, I hope?_ `

` _The best`_

Jensen smiled at that. It’s been awhile since he actually flirted with someone. It was fun.

` _I know it’s kinda soon, but maybe you wanna go do something tomorrow?_ ` another message popped up seconds later.

 _`i’m working from 6, but i’m free before that, if that’s okay with you?_ ` Jensen send a message, feeling like a silly horny teenager, who can’t wait to see his crush. He damn well knew he had work to do before he went to work, he didn’t have time for another trip to the movies.

` _do you wanna meet at the library at 3?_ `

Jensen was a bit surprised that Noah wanted to meet at the library. But excited nonetheless.

He typed in ` _see you there!_ ` and hit send.

Now he had to hide it from his friends.

****

O.o

****

It was Wednesday.

Jensen was sitting in the library since 12pm and he was nowhere near done, and it was almost 3.

He groaned.

He had only two lectures today, but for some reason everyone was ruthless this week. He had to finish reading a book till tomorrow and write a report. And write an essay for another lecture, but he still had no idea what to write about, and that stressed him out even further.

How do college students have free time at all?

“Hey there” Noah sat down in the chair next to him, smiling. “You look stressed.”

Jensen looked up at the boy and smiled, although it came out painted.

“Hey. That’s probably cause I am” his voice sounded colder than he meant.

“I know how you feel. You got tons of work too?”

“Yep. Do you mind if we… don’t go anywhere? I’m not sure I-”

“I was thinking the same thing actually” Noah interrupted. “I can see you’re busy and i’ve got work as well, so, we can work here together?” he suggested.

Jensen felt relief wash over him. He really didn’t have any time to mess around right now.

“Thank you” he breathed out.

They fell into an easy rhythm. They talked on the occasional break they took, and kept on working.

Sometime an hour or two later - Jensen wasn’t sure - he saw Jared walking into the library. He sat down not far from them. He kept shooting Jensen disgusted looks, not even hiding it.

Jensen brushed him off without a further thought.

He didn’t have time for this Jared drama right now.

He spend enough time thinking about the other man long enough.

Besides, it never seemed to end well for him.

****

               O.o

****

On Friday, they all - and by all it means Chad, Danneel, Misha, Noah and Jensen - decided to go hang out on a football field.

Mostly because Jensen said he’s not stepping his foot in any party and if they want to go, they can go without him.

So they brought snacks and were chatting on the bleachers.

His friend seemed to like Noah - he was a really nice guy, probably the nicest Jensen’s ever met. So, minus Chad threatening violence if he hurts Jensen, everything was going swell.

“Where are you from, Noah?” Danneel asked. She seemed actually interested, and not interrogating-Jensen’s-date interested.

“Well, technically I’m from Virginia, but moved here from Ohio.”

“That’s cool. What are you studying?”

“Psychology.”

“Fuck, that’s nice. Maybe you’ll be able to get this psychopath from murdering us all one day” Chad pointed at Misha, who shot a murderous glare at him.

“Keep talking, Chad, if you wanna wake up without your fucking eyebrows” Misha threatened. “I liked that look on you.” he smiled sinisterly.

Everyone, except Noah and Chad laughed.

“What happened?” Noah asked curiously.

“L-last year” Danneel stuttered, unable to stop laughing. “Jensen and Misha had a bet.”

“You were with them, you traitor” Chad shot her a look.

“True, but i didn’t bet now, did i?” she laughed again. “I was just a spectator.”

“Basically I bet Misha that he couldn't get close enough sleeping Chad to draw a dick on his face.” Jensen spoke, tears glistering in his eyes. “But Mish had a better idea.”

“He put fucking Nair on one of his eyebrows.” Danneel managed to get out, when another burst of laughter consumed her.

“When Chad woke up, it was already too late. His whole eyebrow came off when he tried to take that shit off his face” Jensen continued.

Noah laughed as well, joining the others.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh at my pain” Chad muttered.

“What did you do?” Noah asked, turning to look at Chad.

“Well, it was already too late to kill Misha, he was hiding somewhere. So i found these two asshats and got them to tell me who’s idea was this.” he glared at Jensen.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! I thought he was gonna draw something on your face, not shave your eyebrow!” Jensen protested. “Besides, I lost fifty bucks.”

“And i lost my dignity! You fuckers, i had to go to school with one eyebrow. It took it weeks to grow back to normal! Ah! The trauma i had to endure because of these sick bastards…” Chad dramatically stepped away.

“Oh, shut up, Chad. You’ve done your fair share of things. Don’t play an innocent.” Misha pointed out, and Chad gave him finger guns.

“Tru, but- who’s that?” Chad started saying, but then saw someone walking down the field. There were at least four guys.

Everybody turned to look where Chad was pointing out.

“Who’s tha- oh fuck.” Danneel cursed.

It was Jared with his friends - Steve Carlson, Chris Kane and Chace Crawford. They were walking towards them.

Jensen immediately tensed up.

This approach can mean trouble and broken noses.

“Hey, guys, maybe some of you wanna play soccer?” one of them suggested.

The group glanced at each other.

“Uh, sure” Chase answered, standing up. “Are we looking… four against four?” he asked, seeing as there were nine of them in total.

“Fine by me. So I guess… Danneel here, right? You can count-”

“Oh, hell no, Padalecki, I’m playing, or are you too afraid a girl is gonna kick your pretty ass?” Danneel cut the man off and stood her ground. After all, she was a damn good player. Jensen knew.

“Alright. So who’s gonna-”

“I will” Misha interrupted. “I don’t play human sports anyway”

Everyone stared at Misha for a while.

It was no secret that dude was high.

“Alright. So chop chop!”

Honestly, Jensen didn’t want to play at all. But he was pissed at Jared enough for fucking up his face that he couldn’t chicken out.

So they started playing.

The thing was, it was suppose to be a friendly game. They weren’t competing for a fucking medal, and he was pretty sure Misha wasn’t counting any points whatsoever.

But the guys were ruthless and harsh. Mostly to him.

They were playing for about twenty minutes, and he was already elbowed to the ribs three times, pushed more times than he could count and someone - he wasn’t sure who - tripped him.

Fuck, he felt as if he was being executed for the things he haven’t even done.

Sure, they didn’t like him, but they had no right to treat him like a punching bag.

So he fought back the same way they did. Dirty.

With elbows and kicks and a shitload of curses.

In the end, Jensen was so distracted by his anger and the unfairness of it all that he didn’t see that the ball was at his feet and that three guys were running towards him at full speed.

What he did feel was how someone ran into him their whole body, punched him in the ribs, and then he hit the ground, hard.

The air was pushed out of his lungs. His head connected with the hard ground, he felt a sharp, blinding pain and then there was nothing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Comments are appreciated and very welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave your opinios, ir what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters!


End file.
